


More frilly skirts

by YuriKatsuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Lolita, M/M, Minor Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriKatsuki/pseuds/YuriKatsuki
Summary: I restarted this book because honestly I didn't really like my other book. I hope this one makes it better. The chapter is bad at the start but I feel it gets good in the middle.





	1. Daddy Erwin

**Author's Note:**

> I restarted this book because honestly I didn't really like my other book. I hope this one makes it better. The chapter is bad at the start but I feel it gets good in the middle.

**_Erens Pov_ **

  "La da da, La da da da da da da, My boys bein’ sus," I sang softly brushing my hair.

"Levi, what is your opinion on this dress i'm wearing?" I glance towards my phone where levis face was. He was fixing his wig on a mannequin doll head. Levi looked up,

"Is that the [ pink one with ruffles and lace?](http://www.lolitashow.com/Lolitashow-Pink-Short-Sleeves-Bow-Ruffles-Sweet-Cotton-Lolita-Dress-p13260.html) "

"Yup!"

"Wear it. I heard that Mikasa was going.." Levi placed the head down and stood up. He was wearing a boystyle (I just found that on a site, correct me if I'm wrong) outfit. Mikasa was kind of like my sister in a way, she and Levi were more like bestfriends. Levi always wanted the chance to impress her, after all, she was the one who got them into dresses. 

“Ooh, maybe you have a crush on her,” I joke. “Fuck you, asshole.” Levi says. I say it back to him and he says something that makes me freeze, “Do you want me to tell your daddy that you cursed? I think i’ll text him right n-” “Nonono Leviii please, what did I ever do to you? I’m sorry for stealing your chocolate on halloween. I'm sorry for cheating off your test when you werent looking. Forgive mee!” I beg Levi. I pick up my phone and shake it. “Pleaseeeee,”

“Fine, but you bette- wait, you copied off my test? The test that I told you  million times to studdy for?” I nod, “Now i’m really texting him AND Mikasa,” Levi hangs up facetime and desprately try to call him back but it go’s back to voicemail. I second later, I get three messages, all at the same time. 

I back away from my phone and fling it across my room. I ope my door and was about to leave the room before the nnotifications go off agaiin. ‘ _ Maybe I can check it really quicky and he wont notice… okay Eren. You can do this _ ’ I step slowly to my freshly cracked screen and flick it on. 

I go to messages and see that all three are from Levi ,Mikasa,and Daddy Erwin. I click on Levi’s first

**_Fuckface, 2:13pm_ **

_ You’re fucked. _

**_Brat, 2:17pm_ **

**_STFU u ugly pickle_ **

I smile feeling proud of my comeback and decide between Mikasa and Erwin. I go with the obvious choice and choose Mikasa.

**_Mikasa Es Su Casa, 2:13pm_ **

_ Eren, You can’t come to my tea party now. No cursing before a tea parrty, I told you this millions of times, because you always forget not to curse… Eren, I’m disapointed. _

**_Mikasa Es Su Casa, 2:18pm_ **

_ I know you saw this message. _

**_Mikasa Es Su Casa, 2:18pm_ **

**_And this message too._ **

I close out beefore she can type another sentence and take a deep breath. I click on Erwins message to see a simple text.

**_Daddy_**


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not an update but

 Okay so it's me again and I'm just saying that maybe the next chapter will be posted this weekend because I have my computer. Do you guys wanna see the tea party or just skip straight to Erwin?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write a lot but o wel
> 
> I'm looking for a beta  
> email me at: Aloistrancy503@gmail.com  
> insta:iamblnd  
> snap:mylovemikey


End file.
